FIRST LOVE TAKEN
by Aezir Starfire
Summary: A boy leads a double life. Model student by day and stoner by night, he finds refuge in a girl... Does he?


_Sometimes Fate brings us together, other times it tears us apart....  
  
_Inspired from a true story, something that happened to a boy once... a long time ago.  
  
I'm in a room high in the tower of Geffen, looking out the window dazed... I was busy thinking about what will happen to me in the future, if I even do have one.  
  
I finish the test ahead of the others; I take the test paper and give it to our professor.  
  
The wizard scans the paper with utmost concentration...  
  
I was actually wondering if that his face was only like that when he was concentrating because he always does look like that, the thought made me snigger.  
  
My professor finished checking my paper and he gave it back to me, he gave me a warm smile "As usual... impressive." He said.  
  
I forced a smile back at him, my thoughts drifting elsewhere.  
  
My professor adjusted his mini-glasses and straitened his wizard hat which kept on sagging "Well that's a ninety-eight over a hundred, and in record time." He finished.  
  
"Well.... I better go; there is much work to be done sir..." I told my professor in a detached voice, he gave me a nod and I left.  
  
Work... Who was I kidding, if only my parents knew, if only my teachers... I was putting up this charade each day, pretending to be someone else.  
  
My name is Derius Endgard, sixteen years of age. I come from an influential and rich family, I am a scholar who studies the fine arts of magic in the Geffen tower and I am also a swordsman in training to be a knight at the Pronteran Chivalry. Most people would think I have it all... They're wrong about that, very wrong...  
  
During the night I would sneak out of the house, I would go to the slums in prontera and smoke and drink with a few of my thief friends. Why I do this? Peer pressure, thrill... I'm not sure myself. I would just waste the night away with my friends...  
  
One particular night, I had noticed one of my friends straying from the group. Her name was Ethelia Uthmar a thief, she leant against the wall her long auburn hair flowing gracefully in the wind.  
  
I took a step closer wanting to investigate, but I already knew the consequences of my actions.  
  
"Do you want someone to talk to?" I asked her, I forced a smile and asked myself 'Why do I even bother?'  
  
"Find someone else to bother!" she snapped glaring at me. I looked at those emerald eyes and noticed something...  
  
She was crying...  
  
Despite the fact that wanted to comfort her I knew I had to step away, I did just that.  
  
She looked at me with those emerald eyes of hers "Derry... I do... want to talk..."  
  
I sat beside her that night... we talked for a while.  
  
"So why...were you crying?" I asked in a hushed tone still looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"It was..." she paused then her eyes suddenly glared at me again "Mind your own business! Get away from me you ahole!" she shouted reverting back to bch mode.  
  
I shrugged and sat with the rest of the guys, I didn't touch my drink all night, I kept looking back at her every once in a while.  
  
We talked more often after that incident, besides my budding friendship with Ethel everything was the same.  
  
A week later I had returned to a place I rarely visited, I needed time to think again so I spent the night in my special spot.  
  
I was on the roof of this old house, the view was perfect for me, the lights of Prontera... the silence, just me a sky full of stars and those lights...  
  
"I'm sorry..." said a feminine voice beside me.  
  
I knew who's voice it was, I turned around and looked at those emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry... about last week." She said sitting at the edge of the roof.  
  
"Its nothing...Sit here..." I tapped the space beside me "The view is much better from here... Besides it's much safer" I replied forcing a smile.  
  
"Umm... alright." she answered; she moved besides me, I noticed that she was still wearing the same old goggles she always wore.  
  
"Hey... I forgot, isn't your birthday today..." I told her, but I really did know it was her birthday... I was holding unto the heart-hairpin I had in my pocket.  
  
"Yeah It is... But no one remembers... no one cares... I'm a failure, my father thinks so, my sister too... everyone." She started crying hysterically, I allowed her to lean her head on my chest.  
  
I stroked her hair and wiped her tears away "I don't think you're a failure..." I couldn't think of what to say.  
  
I removed her goggles and stroked her hair; I caressed her cheeks "You look better without that on..." I told her, she smiled back at me.  
  
Took out the hair pin and placed it on her head "Um... Ethelia... Happy birthday." I whispered in her ear.  
  
She hugged me, I hugged back...  
  
_'What am I feeling...?'  
_  
I asked myself as my heart started beating faster...  
  
I then kissed her passionately and to my surprise she returned the favor, one thing led to another...  
  
She was in my house... I lay her on my bed; she smiled at me and gave me a nod.  
  
Then she placed a hand on my chest to stop me "It's my first time... please be gentle..." she trailed off.  
  
"It's my first too... and my last." I sated as I made love to her.  
  
The next week there was a big change for the both of us; I asked her if she could be my girlfriend and to my surprise she gave me the answer I wanted.  
  
The both of us stopped hanging out with the guys at the slums, I convinced her to start over and study in Geffen which her father supported wholeheartedly.  
  
Three months later I was knighted, everyone was there... It was the best time of my life. I even danced with Ethel which I now called her during the grand ball.  
  
She went back to Geffen after that writing me a letter.  
  
Dear, Derry...  
  
Thanks for opening my eyes, you've really helped me and I thank all the Gods for giving me you each day. I woke up today, and there were these roses you sent. Thanks so much, but I don't think there's space enough in my room for more hahaha. I'm just so cheerful and happy now... I used to be grumpy all the time didn't I hahaha, well thanks for everything... Hey classes are going to start, id write more but there's not enough time.  
  
Take care, with love Ethel  
  
P.S. Take care you idiot  
  
Two days later I went to Geffen myself to finish all my studies in magic once and for all, and partly because I wanted to spend time with Ethel.  
  
"Ethel!!!" I called out waving frantically; she was on the other side of the street.  
  
"I'm coming!!! Stay there!" I shouted as I ran towards her, towards her warm embrace.  
  
Then...  
  
**BOOM!  
**  
I fell; I saw a wagon pass over me... The lights were fading; I was looking at a sky turning dark...  
  
So much pain, my head was throbbing.  
  
"Don't go!!! I love you... Please!" I heard Ethel's voice, I tried to listen but my hearing failed on me, so much pain...  
  
I couldn't feel my body any longer, I saw her green eyes once more she caressed my face, she was crying.  
  
Her lips were moving but I couldn't hear a word, then my vision... it was waning.  
  
I wept; I caressed her face "I love you..." I said weakly.  
  
It all went dark... 


End file.
